Real Fake
by WritingKoi
Summary: Sai is trying to complete the socialization process as well as his facial recognition training. Who does he decide to court? Does he even really like her? What is he to do?


I do not own Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto does. I just enjoy playing in his world.

* * *

REAL FAKE

People like to be around other people who are happy, or so he had read. He also read that such an outward appearance would make people feel more at ease around you. Therefore, Sai constantly tried to project a cheerful attitude to the people around him. He thought that it would help him fit in to the social world in which he found himself.

However, there was apparently something off about his façade. In the beginning, only civilians were fooled by his expressions. Sakura told him that it was because his smile didn't reach his eyes. He was skeptical since he had already begun a study of the facial expressions of those around him. He was pretty sure he was copying exactly what he had seen on Naruto. Although, he was beginning to find the facial expressions so varied and situation dependent as to defy categorization and deciphering. Normal people must learn to read and mimic all those expressions throughout their lives. He didn't have those experiences to rely on and it was very difficult for him to learn now. Naruto had humored him one day and made expressions that corresponded to different feelings and moods. Naruto had only gone through a few before he was distracted The expressions were over-exaggerated, but he memorized them as a baseline.

After spending a lot of free time watching people from various vantage points, he began to be able to recognize different expressions. He also found that he could always count on Naruto and Sakura to indulge him and explain things so that he could continue to learn. He had gotten better. Now, he could pass in ordinary interactions with shinobi as well. Sakura said he was still too stiff, like the expressions were what he thought he was supposed to feel rather than what he felt. She said that facial expressions were supposed to just come from within – reflect your inner self, your true feelings. You weren't supposed to think about them so much. He thought that was odd, since most people he came across seemed to do their best to hide what they were truly feeling. Everyone put up a front in one way or another. How was he so different? She just gave what he assumed was an exasperated sigh and left.

In trying to discover how to make a natural facial expression, he focused on his emotions. There were only a few feelings he was certain he felt. He felt he could trust Sakura and Naruto to answer any of his questions. He also liked to tease both with his pet names for them. He was entertained by watching their reactions and found their predictable responses oddly comforting. The other feeling that he was certain of was that he was in love with Ino Yamanaka. He had all the symptoms listed in the book, "Are You in Love?" The only thing listed that he didn't check off was that he physically attracted to her. He knew she was widely considered one of the most beautiful people in the village. However, her beauty seemed ordinary to him. He admired her skills and her composure, but her physical appearance didn't really do anything for him. Perhaps a mind-switcher might like that. He didn't know. He also enjoyed being around her, since she was full of life and energy. Furthermore, he liked that she enjoyed getting a rise out of Sakura just as he did. Ino seemed truly happy and he wanted to share in her happiness. Well, mostly he just wanted to know what that felt like. Once, he decided to ask Sakura if Ino was as happy as she seemed. Sakura affirmed that the blonde was indeed a happy-go-lucky person. Sakura then had a strange look on her face or maybe she had simply reverted to her normal expression. He couldn't tell whether it was just his imagination or whether there was a bit of another emotion hidden in her facial expression. He didn't get a chance to ask before she excused herself to run some errands.

He became frustrated. He wanted to discuss Ino further with someone, but didn't know with whom he should speak. He had even made a list of what he considered to be his own positive attributes to argue his case. He had already decided that he needed to be able to successfully court her in order to complete his socialization process. Winning her affection would also prove that he could fit in socially. She was his ultimate prize. He just wished that he knew what she thought of him so he could decide what to do next. He thought he should just ask, but he was a bit wary since his questions sometimes seemed to be offensive. He didn't want to scare her off. Plus, all the books suggested that that was a bad idea until he received a promising facial expression. What was a "soft" facial expression anyway?

Facial expression recognition training was a slow process and while he was making progress, he had not yet mastered the skill. Since he couldn't really recognize many expressions yet, he was unsure how to proceed. How would he know? One problem was that she was highly socialized and he only had vague ideas how to handle social situations. She was often referred to as a "social butterfly" and he could see why as she flitted down the street, moving from one conversation to another. The metaphor was made more appropriate by the fact that she worked at a flower shop. Another problem was that she had a lot of possible suitors hanging around her wherever she went. How could he compete with some of those guys? They seemed to know the exact things to say to receive one of her bright smiles or perhaps a bit of laughter.

He was out practicing on one of the nearby hillsides, trying to see how many small animals he could make and control. He started with mice and sparrows. He managed a personal best of 111 sparrows. As he started on butterflies, he felt HER presence but tried to continue. He concentrated harder and tried to block all extraneous thoughts from his mind. However, he felt her presence increase in proximity and he felt his concentration wobble. Her imminent presence made impossible to continue, so he released the jutsu.

She spoke. She wanted a few larkspur from nearby for a bouquet that had been ordered at her store. Apparently, larkspur only grew on this hillside. She said that it wouldn't take long if he wanted to take a break from training for a bit until she was done. He asked if she needed assistance. She declined his offer and sauntered over to a particularly large clump of them off to the right.

He really wanted to do something or say something. It was the first time the two of them had been alone. He couldn't think of any examples like this from real life or from the books he had been dutifully reading. Seeing her happily gathering flowers made him want to help. He was conflicted. She said she didn't need any assistance. He should just continue with his training. But when he noticed some larkspurs nearby, he picked a few. He didn't want to walk all the way to where she was, but he did want her to have them for the bouquet she was making. He sent the flowers to her with some butterflies he had made. This way he could continue training and help her at the same time. He thought it was a good compromise.

When she looked up and saw them. She smiled – beamed, really – back at him. He was glad she approved of his help. He liked it. For that moment, he was as truly happy as he always pretended. He then decided that he should smile back, but found his lips already arced up. He was already smiling. Sakura was right, facial expressions could reflect the feelings within you.

EPILOGUE : LARKSPURS

Thanks to Sai, Ino had way too many larkspurs for the bouquet that had been ordered. Nevertheless, she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of the extras. Flowers delivered by butterflies. That was a new one. She glanced at them as she entered her room. They looked really nice in the afternoon light. They were near the window, on the nightstand next to her bed. She grinned in remembrance. She wondered if he knew the meaning in giving larkspurs.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

1. Larkspurs are tall (usually) purple flower that grows wild in limited areas of California (endangered species). All parts of the plant are poisonous. They are known to be pollinated by bees, butterflies, and hummingbirds. They are easily hybridized and are therefore always changing, which is why they are often associated with fickleness. However, in floriography (hanakotoba), larkspurs symbolize "an open heart" as well as "ardent attachment and convey a feeling of lightness and levity". Larkspurs are also the flower of the month of July.

2. I added in the epilogue, because I just really liked the imagery and symbolism.

_Reviews are always appreciated!  
_


End file.
